sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (TV-Serie, 1984-94)
frame|Die Fernseh-Serie Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (Originaltitel: The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) ist von Granada Television produzierte Fernsehserie aus England. Sie lief von 1984 bis 1994 und wurde vom Sender ITV ausgestrahlt. Entstehung Im Jahre 1981 gab es eine Konferenz der Firmen von ITV. Es ging darum, dass der Sender eine weitere historische Klassiker Serie wollte, da er mit diesen Serien bereits Erfolge gefeiert hatte. Michael Cox war damals anwesend, er arbeitete für Granada, und er gab die Idee zu einer Sherlock-Holmes-Serie offen. Die Anderen waren ganz begeistert und die Holmes-Serie war schnell der Favorit, auch wenn es klar war, dass es sich um eine äußerst teure Serie handeln würde. Schnell stellte Cox eine Liste seiner persönlichen Lieblingsstorys zusammen. Einer aus dem Studio tat dasselbe und als die Listen verglichen wurden, fiel auf, dass sie so gut wie identisch war. Die Auswahl der Geschichten war jedoch beschränkt, da die Urheberrechte der Storys der Bände Seine Abschiedsvorstellung und Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle in den USA lagen. So hieß es auch, dass dort auch die Rechte an den Figuren Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson lagen, doch dies erwies sich als falsch. Zunächst waren von den 60 Holmes-Geschichten nur 39 zur Auswahl (einschließlich des "Hundes von Baskerville"). Anhand dieses Urheberrechtstreits begann die Produktionen der einzelnen Folgen (Drehbuch, Dreharbeiten) erst im Jahr 1983. Da es bereits klar war, dass das Budget in die Höhe schießen würde, startete Granada einen Vorverkauf in die USA. Dort gab es auch einen Sender, welcher Interesse zeigte (so wurde man auch die Urheberrechte aufmerksam). Man brauchte also, um in den USA auch Erfolg zu haben, einen Hauptdarsteller, welcher auch in den Staaten bekannt war. "So einen wie Jeremy Brett", sprach Cox während der Suche. Man fand keinen, welcher Jeremy Brett glich, also fragte man diesen persönlich. Brett zeigte durchaus Interesse, sagte jedoch nicht sofort zu, da er befürchtete, die Rolle später nicht mehr los zu werden, wie z.B. Basil Rathbone. Brett spielte die Rolle und wurde zu dem Sherlock Holmes. Darsteller thumb|Der "neue" Watson und der "alte" Holmes Während in der gesamten Laufzeit der Serie Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes zu sehen war, spielte David Burke in nur 13 Episoden den Dr. Watson. Burke stieg mit Sein letzter Fall von 1985 aus, da er mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen sowie ein Theaterangebot annehmen wollte. Er schlug aber selbst Edward Hardwicke als Nachfolger vor, der schließlich auch genommen wurde. Der Austausch des Watson-Darstellers verlief so gut, dass manche Zuschauer in England diesen zunächst gar nicht bemerkten und Hardwicke am Set selbst mit David angesprochen wurde. Hardwicke trat erstmals in Das leere Haus aus dem Jahr 1986 auf. Gastdarsteller aus anderen Holmes-Produktionen: *Jeremy Kemp *Jude Law *Colin Jeavons *Frank Finlay Handlung thumb|left|Jeremy Brett und David Burke Die Produzenten der Serie hatten sich vorgenommen, die von Arthur Conan Doyle geschriebenen Kriminalfälle so originalgetreu wie möglich zu verfilmen. Bis auf einige Ausnahmen, halten sich auch fast alle Episoden sehr genau an die literarischen Vorlagen Conan Doyles. Dennoch gibt es einige Faktoren, die man wegließ, oder ersetzen ließ, z.B. die Tatsache, dass sich Watson in die Klientin Mary Morstan verliebt und sie schließlich sogar heiratet. In der Serie ließ man dies weg, da die Produzenten und Autoren es zu schwierig fanden, Holmes und Watson immer wieder zusammenzuführen, wenn der Doktor verheiratet wäre. Ebenfalls hatte man den Fall Die Liga der Rotschöpfe verändert, sodass am Ende Professor Moriarty (dargestellt von Eric Porter) der Drahtzieher des Ganzen war. Extrem verändert wurden die Erzählungen Der adlige Junggeselle (in der Serie lautet der Titel Der begehrte Junggeselle), Charles Augustus Milverton (in der Serie lautet der Titel Der König der Erpresser) und Der Vampir von Sussex (in der Serie Der letzte Vampir), damit man die Geschichten auf 100 Minuten strecken konnte und sie in den Augen der Produzenten spannender wurden. Auch die Erzählung Der Mazarin-Stein musste inhaltlich stark verändert werden, da Jeremy Brett für die Dreharbeiten nicht zur Verfügung stand. Episoden Die in fett gelisteten Episoden wurden auch ins Deutsche synchronisiert. Die Überschrift der jeweiligen Staffeln sind die Titel der vier Teile, oder auch Sammeltitel der Serie. Staffel 1 (1984) : Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) :: 1. Ein Skandal in Böhmen (A Scandal in Bohemina) :: 2. Die tanzenden Männchen (The dancing men) :: 3. Das Marineabkommen (The naval Treaty) :: 4. Die einsame Radfahrerin (The solitary Cyclist) :: 5. Der verkrüppelte Mann (The crooked Man) :: 6. Das gefleckte Band (The speckled Band) :: 7. Der blaue Karfunkel (The blue Carbuncle) Staffel 2 (1985) : Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) :: 8. Das Haus bei den Blutbuchen (The Copper Beeches) :: 9. Der griechische Dolmetscher (The greek Interpreter) :: 10. Der Baumeister aus Norwood (The Norwood Builder) :: 11. Der Dauerpatient (The resident Patient) :: 12. Die Liga der Rothaarigen (The Read-Headed League) :: 13. Sein letzter Fall (The final Problem) Staffel 3 (1986) : Die Wiederkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) :: 14. Das leere Haus (The empty House) :: 15. Abbey Grange (The Abbey Grange) :: 16. Das Ritual der Familie Musgrave (The Musgrave Ritual) :: 17. Der zweite Fleck (The second Stain) :: 18. Der Mann mit den entstellten Lippen (The Man with the twisted lip) :: 19. Die Abteischule (The priory school) :: 20. Die sechs Napoleons (The six Napoleons) Staffel 4 (1987) : Die Wiederkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) :: 21. Das Zeichen der Vier (The Sign of Four) Staffel 5 (1988) : Die Wiederkehr des Sherlock Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) :: 22. Der Teufelsfuß (The Devil's Foot) :: 23. Silberstern (Silver Blaze) :: 24. Wisteria Lodge (Wisteria Lodge) :: 25. Die Bruce-Partington Pläne (The Bruce-Partington Plans) :: 26. Der Hund von Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles) Staffel 6 (1991) : Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) :: 27. Das Verschwinden der Lady Frances Carfax (The Disappearence of Lady Frances Carfax) :: 28. Das Problem der Thor-Brücke (Thor Bridge) :: 29. Shoscombe Old Place (Shoscombe Old Place) :: 30. Das Rätsel von Boscombe-Valley (The Boscombe Valley Mystery) :: 31. Der illustre Klient (The illustrious Client) :: 32. Der Mann mit dem geduckten Gang (The creeping Man) Staffel 7 (1992) : Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) :: 33. Der König der Erpresser (The Master Blackmailer) Staffel 8 (1993) : Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle (The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes) :: 34. Der letzte Vampir (The Last Vampyre) :: 35. Der begehrte Junggeselle (The Eligible Bachelor) Staffel 9 (1994) : Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes) :: 36. Die Drei Giebel (The three Gables) :: 37. Der Detektiv auf dem Sterbebett (The dying detective) :: 38. Das goldene Pince-Nez (The Golden Pince-Nez) :: 39. Der Rote Kreis (The Red Circle) :: 40. Der Mazarin-Stein (The Mazarin Stone) :: 41. Die Pappschachtel (The Cardboard Box) Hintergründe *Der Sturz in den Reichenbachfall in Sein letzter Fall wurde tatsächlich vor Ort in Meiringen mit zwei Stuntmännern gedreht. Brett (Sherlock Holmes) wurde von Mac Boyle gedoubelt und Porter (Moriarty) von Alf Joint. Produzent Cox stand deren Leistungen ehrfürchtig gegenüber. Er sagte, sie seien bewundernswert, da sie für eine Filmaufnahme ihr Leben riskierten. Der Stunt zählt zu den teuersten und aufwändigsten im britischen Fernsehen. Holmes-Darsteller Jeremy Brett kaufte persönlich den Champagner als Huldigung dieses Stunts. *Die aus nur einer Langfolge bestehende 4. Staffel wurde deutlich stilvoller gestaltet, da sie zur Zeit von Sherlock Holmes' 100. Geburtstag ausgestrahlt werden sollte, am 29. Dezember 1987. Im Jahre 1887 wurde der erste Sherlock-Holmes-Roman Eine Studie in Scharlachrot veröffentlicht. Auszeichnungen Die Jury des Edgar Allan Poe Award würdigte die Serie immerhin mit einer Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Television Episode an T.R. Bowen für die Episode "The Eligible Bachelor" (im Deutschen : "Der begehrte Junggeselle") im Jahre 1996. Trivia * Die Darsteller Brett und Porter, welche in der Serie die beiden Widersacher Holmes und Moriarty spielen starben beide 1995. * Wie zuvor auch Basil Rathbone wurde Brett nach der Rolle des Holmes nur noch mit dieser in Verbindung gebracht. * Alexander Baron (Autor vieler Episoden) hatte zuvor auch alle Episoden der Miniserie The Hound of the Baskervilles geschrieben. DVD In England wurden alle Episoden auf DVD veröffentlicht (in Staffelboxen und einer kompletten Serien-Box). In Deutschland wurden die Staffeln 1 und 2 als komplette erste Staffel bei Koch Media auf DVD gebracht, die Staffeln 3 und 5 als komplette zweite Staffel. Die 5. Staffel wurde aufgrund der fehlenden deutschen Synchronisation nur mit deutschen Untertiteln auf die DVDs gebracht. Im November 2009 veröffentlichte Koch Media die restlichen Episoden mit Synchronisation als komplette Staffeln 3 und 4. Die fünf Langfolgen sind nicht bei Koch Media, sondern separat und als Sammelbox bei Polyband erschienen. Quellen * Koch Media Literatur * Michael Ross (Hrsg.): Sherlock Holmes in Film und Fernsehen Kategorie: TV-Serien